Benutzer Diskussion:Jedi-Meister Revan
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau-Funktion Hallo Jedi-Meister Revan, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 14:43, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Bitte denk immernoch daran. 18:10, 30. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Bitte dran denken. Pandora Diskussion 19:43, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Bitte dran denken. Pandora Diskussion 17:44, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kekse Du kehst auf meine Diskussionsseite und gehst im Willkommensartikel auf Vorlagen. Dann auf Benutzerauszeichnungen. Danach gehst du dann auf goldener Kekes drückst drauf und schon hast du die Vorlage die du dann auf meiner Seite unter Auszeichnungen einfügst. Danke MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 11:56, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Liste Darf ich dich in meiner Freundschafftsliste eintragen?--Jedimeister Kenobi 12:19, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Hallo jedimeister Kenobi du kannst mich in die freundeliste eintragen, ich tu das auch!!! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jedi-Meister Revan (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11:59 , 8. Nov. 2009) ::Hallo Revan, bitte signiere deine Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden (~~~~). Dadurch wird automatisch eine Unterschrift generiert und man kann deine Beiträge auf Diskussionseiten besser nachverfolgen. Viele Grüße, 13:04, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Danke fuer den Hinweis! Mfg Jedi-Meister Revan 13:16, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Kein Problem. Doch muss ich dich darum bitten, Diskussionen immer da weiterzuführen, wo sie angefangen haben. Viele Grüße, 13:21, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Seite Was willste denn jetzt gemacht haben? 18:50, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Gut so? 15:23, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::So die Seite is Fertig.O66K 17:46, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Entwarnung Das mit den 58.99€ Eintritt für die Jedi Con ist falsch. Es sind Dauertickets für die Fan Club Mitglieder. Bei Eintagestickets ist der Preis noch nicht veröffentlich.--Jedimeister Kenobi 13:47, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Vorlagen Hallo Jedi-Meister Revan, du hast jetzt mehrmals die Vorlage:kekse verändert. Wenn man Vorlagen in einer Seite einfügen will, kopiert man einfach den in der Vorlage angegebenen Code an die Stelle, wo die Vorlage hin soll. Die Vorlage wird dazu nicht verändert. Pandora Diskussion 09:52, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) Hilfe Hallo Kannst du mir beim gestalten meiner Benutzerseite hefen? ...wäre nett... Mfg--Jedi-Meister Yoda 18:03, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kopie Dein Abschnitt Max Rebo Band ist voll die Kopie von meiner Seite. Nur der Text ist etwas anders z.B sing mit Leute. Bei mir " alle mitsingen". Ist aber nicht s schlimm. --Jedimeister Kenobi 18:40, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Mach diesen Abschnitt bitte weg und mach einen eigenen. MfG --Jedimeister Kenobi 16:03, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Habe ich umgeändert Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 16:53, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Bitte Diskussionen immer dort weiter führen, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion 19:19, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Gut den du haßt mich an einem sehr entfindlichem Punkt getroffen. Ich reg mich nicht mehr so auf.--Jedimeister Kenobi 17:33, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::"J" wenn er den Text änder is da dock kein Grund sich aufzu rfegen 17:35, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) Keks Ich krieg noch den Keks,den du mir privat versprochen hast. 18:45, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) : 17:35, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) Andere Benutzer Hallo Jedi-Meister Revan, es ist nicht nötig, andere Benutzer nochmal zu verwarnen, wenn sie grade von einem Admin verwarnt wurden. Besonders nicht nochmal am Tag danach, obwohl er in der Zwischenzeit gar nichts getan hat. Weiterhin ist es gar nicht möglich, einen Benutzer zu löschen. Pandora Diskussion 16:39, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Alles klar.Danke Pandora! MFG--Jedi-Meister Revan 17:58, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Link-Bearbeitungen Hallo, Jedi-Meister Revan. Ich wollte dich einmal drauf hinweisen, dass du bei Artikeln Artikel nicht mehrmals verlinkst, sodass z.B. "Jedi" nicht zweimal in einem Artikel vorkommt. Wie du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast, wurden die Änderungen von dir dies betreffend schon rückgängig gemacht. .:Kit-Fisto:. 16:57, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Gut, Danke! MFG--Jedi-Meister Revan 16:59, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET) Wie hie der noch mal? Du hast mir doch von einem Benutzer erzählt der die Jedipedia beleidigt hat wie hieß der nochmal?--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:15, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) : Der Benutzer hieß "Yoda-Fan" Gruß--Jedi-Meister Revan 14:19, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) Arbor-Industries Kann ich da mal was ändern (Form)? 19:10, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ja sicher. Gruß--Jedi-Meister Revan 08:01, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) Quellenangaben Hallo Jedi-Meister Revan, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Kriegsritual. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, um so den Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüfen zu können. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehl-Informationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 16:52, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Hallo. Die Quellen wollte ich grade hinzufügen. Es hat etwas gedauert da ich die Quelle noch nachgucken musste Ich nehme den quellenbalken oben dann wieder weg. Gruß--Jedi-Meister Revan 16:54, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bitte die Diskussionen auf der eigenen Diskussionsseite weiterführen .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 16:58, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Dann mach das doch direkt, wenn du den Artikel schreibst. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 16:58, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) EWA Hi *M* könntest du mir mal deinen instalationscode für empier at war geben? 17:54, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Hallo "E". Das ist ein Versehen. Ich habe kein Empire at War. Ich habe nur KOTOR 1+2. Gruß--Jedi-Meister Revan 17:57, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET)